


My happy little pill

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Horcrux diaries [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry should have known kissing the Dark lord would cause problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	My happy little pill

As soon as Voldemort realized Harry Potter was a horcrux he knew he need to recitify the situation. So he ambushed him in the Forbidden Forest.  
Harry was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed the man creep up behind him.  
"Hello my little horcrux" Voldemort whispered in his ear. Harry shrieked when he realized the DARK LORD hadn't already killed him.  
"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Harry asked quietly. It was an innocent question.  
"I wouldnt kill my horcrux, sweet. Although I do need to take you to the maner. So I want you to know that I wont attempt to kill you and any death eater caught trying to do said action shall die a painful death. Is that enough persuasion for you to come with me?"  
Harry thought about it.  
"I'll come on one condition." When the lord merely raised an eyebrow he continued. "You have to kiss me...thoroughly."  
This caused the Lord to blanch in surprise. Surely the boy hadn't taken an intrest to him?  
"Why of all things would you request that from a snake like, hairless man?" He knew the boy would come with an answer , but what he said caught him off guard.  
" Whose to say i don't find you attractive? I quite literally find you drop dead gorgeous. Im not sure why, but to me you're beautiful. Will you kiss me now?" As soon as the words left his mouth it was covered with another one.  
He moaned im appreciation when a tongue flicked out to meet his. He sagged against the Lord as he thoroughly kissed him as promised. They were so caught up in the kiss that they failed to notice the silver light surround them thus sealing a bond. When the kiss ended and they parted ways with the Dark lord promisimg to come get the boy next week, Harry felt an awkward sense of dred. Not of the next week, but of going back to gryffindor tower.  
He set out for the castle and thought over the mind numbing kiss that caused this upraor of angst in his mind. As he made it to the tower he muttered to his friends that he was going to bed.  
As he settled for bed Harry felt an odd tugging at his heart. He just shrugged it off and fell asleep.  
oOo  
When morning approached Harry felt the slight familiar tugging on his heart, but a bit stronger. He once again shrugged it off. As the school day progressed the tugging started to hurt. Just as he was about to head up the infirmary he heard the great hall doors open and a yell.  
"My horcrux, where are you little one?!" He heard the teasing voice of the Deak Lord. He had two death eaters with him. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.  
He walked up to the trio ignoring everyones warnings for him to stay back.  
"Can I call you Tom?" The Dark lord nodded in approval and he felt the pain in his heart cease.  
"Alright then, what the hell are you doing here? There are so many people here who would usually take the first chance they had to kill you!" Harey seethed. Voldemort made sure he was finished before answering.  
"I felt the tug of a soul bond." Harry's eyes flashed in realization just as Dumbledore attempted to intercept only for Harry to turn around.  
"You will not on any circumstances harm the dark lord or I will harm you five times over. Do I make myself clear old fool?" He waited for Dumbledore's's nod before turning around, kissing Voldemort quickly on the lips and murmuring.  
"Can we leave now?" At his nod they left leaving everyone to deal with the betrayal of the supposed savior of the Wizarding world.


End file.
